


Passing

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [10]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 065. Mezze stagioni</a> </p><p>Seishiro detestava le mezze stagioni.</p><p>NB. La drabble è ambientata durante "Phantasma".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

Seishiro detestava le mezze stagioni: le trovava fastidiose nella loro instabilità ed indefinitezza – cielo grigio e caldo ancora afoso, il gelo invernale che stemperava in una guazza fastidiosa che rendeva le strade un pantano. E poi i servitori lo rendevano pazzo perché la casa iniziava ad entrare nel fermento infernale delle grandi pulizie, la cui regia sembrava dilettare così tanto la sua consorte, mentre lui avrebbe preferito la fuga dalla città per non assistere a quel caos.

Subaru invece le trovava piacevoli, forse perché, nei lunghi anni trascorsi in monastero, aveva avuto modo di studiarne il fascino silenzioso: osservare come, laddove una settimana prima c’era un ramo spoglio, la corteccia leggera iniziava a creparsi per dare spazio ad un bocciolo o ad un grappolo di foglie, accorgersi di quel preciso momento in cui il verde pieno dell’estate superava un’invisibile linea e iniziava a virare verso il marrone o il rosso o il giallo dell’autunno.

– Resto della mia opinione – sbuffò Seishiro mentre osservavano una pioggerella fastidiosa attraverso shoji aperti, rintanati nella stanza di Subaru perché un gruppetto di domestici stava mettendo a soqquadro l’altra parte dell’ala maschile della casa.

Il fratello rise – Non avevo dubbi, la pazienza è l’ultima delle tue doti.

– E la prima sarebbe? – rispose l’altro, avvicinandosi fino a sfiorargli la punta del naso con il proprio.

Subaru si tirò indietro, ridendo ancora – Di certo non la discrezione.

– O la castità – ghignò Seishiro.

– Mi domando se quella l’hai mai frequentata, nella tua vita.

– Ho avuto un’esistenza vuotamente dilettevole – commentò, tormentando un lembo della manica del fratello; quando rialzò lo sguardo lo trovò ancora lì, ad osservare incantato il niente che iniziava timidamente a far mostra di sé sul ciliegio, e una volta di più si domandò quanto fossero state diverse le loro vite e quanto sarebbe stato tutto differente, se così non fosse stato.

– Cosa? – lo distolse Subaru, guardandolo con curiosità.

– Niente – rispose Seishiro, tirando la manica finché non si ritrovò accanto l’altro uomo e sfiorandogli una guancia con una carezza – A volte anch’io mi incanto ad osservare ciò che di splendido la natura ha posto di fronte ai miei occhi.

– Oh – commentò divertito Subaru – E non ti annoi?

Il fratello si sollevò a sedere – Dipende dallo spettacolo – bisbigliò, prima di baciarlo.


End file.
